Asriel Dreamer: Greenhorn (2017 film)
Asriel Dreamer: Greenhorn (also known in YouTube as Asriel Dreemurr: Greenhorn and in Steam as SFM The College Greenhorn) is an upcoming Source Filmmaker buddy-comedy adventure musical family fantasy romance film that will be made by BetaRain. It will be his first feature film. It is set for a 2017 release date (along with his first short film Siberian Hitman: Coldfront). Synopsis Asriel is finally a full-grown teenager and he prepares for college. When he arrives, it's everything he ever wanted. His first days go well, but when he meets the toughest, yet coolest guys around, they must unite for the annual Games of Pure Extreme! before a bully and his gang of “bad kids” take the trophy and claim all the victory. Transcripts Trailers Movie Production Reddit Origins Early development for a Source Filmmaker motion picture based on Asriel Dreemurr from the 2015 RPG game Undertale began with a post on Reddit by BetaRain28 stating that inspiration was sparked by two images of Asriel himself. Then, on the same day, the title of the movie, as well as the idea of the story, was revealed in the next reddit post. Unused Titles There is 13 working titles of the film that never made it to be the official of it: # Asriel & The Rookies # College Greenhorns # Asriel, Scout, & Heavy: The Three College Musketeers # Games of Pure Extreme! # Pennsylvania’s Heroes # Asriel and The Cool Kids # True Competitors # Azriel in Da Hood # Them vs. The Other Baddies # The Story of a College Greenhorn’s Dreams # Holding to A Dream # Collegocalypse! # College Humor! (Reference to the YouTube channel) Unused Ideas To follow the unused working titles, there are three unused story ideas that never made it to the final version during production: # An infamous mafia is on the loose to spread an infection around the town of New Cleveland. When the crisis makes it way into town, the military’s leader, Johann Cohan, assembles his best soldiers to find a monster. One that can save their lives. When they do, they find… Asriel. He might be weak, but he’s the world’s only hope. # It’s summer and Toriel is inviting a few guests to her house, and her son, Asriel, is very excited to meet them. When the guests arrive, the lights go out, and someone is mysteriously murdered. Without any warning, everyone doesn’t know who killed the current guest. Now, it’s up to Asriel and a few friends of his to solve the mystery. # Young Asriel is moving to a new town by the name of New Gustav, Pennsylvania. When looking for the perfect house, a homeless man desperately looks for someone he can trust. And with all his heart, Asriel decides to help the poor homeless man look for a home, family, and job. He must hurry before a tsunami hits the city and everyone for tragic measures. Gallery IMG 1153.jpg|Promotional picture of Asriel. Trivia * The feature film will mark the debut of BetaRain's persona Beta Sanders. * A working film named Tails and Friends: The Journey Home was going to be BetaRain's first feature film before being replaced with Asriel Dreamer: Greenhorn. * It has been Rated G (thanks to Jester of chaos from Villains Wiki.) Rating Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming crossovers Category:Source Filmmaker Category:BetaRain Category:Undertale Category:Team Fortress Category:2017 Category:2017 films Category:Steam Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:Buddy films Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Adventure Category:Musical Films Category:Musicals Category:Family Category:Family films Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Fantasy films Category:Romance Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover movies Category:Movies based on video games Category:Asriel Dreamer: Greenhorn Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:G Category:G-Rated films Category:Movies hated by so many people Category:Undertale Rip-Offs